1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors and, more particularly, to a USB connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) connectors are commonly used in computers and servers. However, male USB connectors very easily become loosened from female USB connectors, which is inconvenient.